


Once upon Starling Woods

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Once upon Starling Woods ~The prompt:I really want to read: -"inset me"•	“You laughed in a restaurant but you have an ugly laugh and I thought you were choking, so I spent the last three minutes awkwardly humping you while performing the Heimlich     maneuver” AU1.	which leads to having to get married because it’s a custom ritual of some dry humping tradition.2.	The person does land up choking but someone else has to save them because it’s now an endearing noise.3.	The end!This is a prompt from tumblr 'Olicity AU'





	Once upon Starling Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tdgal1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/gifts).



> Tumblr flagging some of my work like this one so I decided that I would move it over to A03. It's a silly ficlet but maybe someone will enjoy it on this website. 
> 
> Scrolling through reblogs this prompt came and I talked about it with @tdgal1 about someone writing it and was told you write this and I'll read it. So I jokingly did. "This is an older piece but after it being flagged for adult content I decided to move it here. It's general audience material 'i think'

 

THE PROMPT:

  * **“You     laughed in a restaurant but you have an ugly laugh and I   thought you were choking, so I spent the last three minutes awkwardly humping you while performing the Heimlich maneuver” AU**  


  1. which     leads to having to get married because it’s a custom ritual of some dry     humping tradition.
  2. The     person does land up choking but someone else has to save them because it’s     now an endearing noise.
  3. The end!



**_“Yes, write it.  I want to read it now, too.” -C***l_ **

Well [@tdgal1](https://tmblr.co/mtY3CfXLD6Y1Mwk3vzQIjmg)  C*r*l, your wish is granted. (Hahaha)  AN OLICITY AU

I wrote this ficlet with the guideline above ( ** _I just reedited and added a few more scenes_** but if you'll like to see the original it is [here](http://cruzrogue.tumblr.com/post/170085684409/once-upon-starling-woods-the-prompt))

 

 

* * *

 

**Once upon Starling Woods**

In a world with magic and spirits that highlighted global points around the world. Twenty-one spots held on different locations yearly the holiday where in a week of mystical extraordinary deities had its own rules upon the world.

This day as it happens every twenty-one years, Starling hosted the glorious weekly event.

-~-*-~-

The busy transportation depot filled with many visitors as well of its own city’s citizens making their way to their plotted destinations. Today the weather is crisp and there is a charge to the air. A light breeze carries a joyful tune that adults per se can’t decipher unlike the children that hear the melody so clear.

As the cold nip in the air brings chills a young woman is bundled up with as many layers she could fit under her old favorite coat slowly steps off a bus and looks at the sign wonderfully decorated for the coming event. Felicity placing the invitation her father sent asking her to participate in the holiday back in her pocket. This would be her first time to any mystical spirits ceremony. Living with her mother who blames the deities in the woes of a failing marriage by keeping her father busy as he intertwines his way of life with a charmed one.

Noah Kuttler has sent his trusty handyman to pick up his daughter at the hectic station but he is so excited to see her in person since she took to the college life their paths haven’t crossed much. He travels and prepares for these holidays in far reaching corners of the world for his occult. Once she arrives, they will have something to eat at the best and most extravagant restaurant in all of Starling.

He can’t wait to introduce her to Palmer a man of vision. He knows they would most likely hit it off and if he is lucky continue on with his work. He knows his baby girl is indeed a genius like himself that will configure the networks that helps the spirits travel to every enchanted point on earth. He can’t wait to see the union of his baby girl with a prodigy that Ray Palmer has shown to be. Hopefully the mystical elements will help those two along.

-~-*-~-

Oliver was basically dragged with his parents to spend quality time as a family. It didn’t help that his baby sister was enjoying his torment. He just came back from an international working expo where he was there selling the newest big thing for his company and he hates to admit when he is feeling ill. So now he has had a bad cough for a few days and refuses to acknowledge it. His mother would have babied him relentlessly and he really didn’t want that with the upcoming ceremony of mystical spirits.

He is looking forward to this week where he plans to finally ask his parents to hand him a family heirloom of a ring that materialized more than a quarter millenniumago to his great-great-grandparents. He has always found the story of their love to be fascinating and the ring has bought people in his family together. His romantic encounters have been a mess and figures that maybe he’ll get lucky and actually find someone that his sappy self can adore.

He was a child when he first experienced the wonder of Starling Woods Festival. The music all around even though his parents couldn’t make out the verses he sang along, it was a week of wonder and he’s never forgotten its charm.

The speculation behind this event is that outsiders to gain any favors must be invited per each residing elder families. It keeps the balance of power so no one can favor the enchanted realms kindness. It is to honor a time when magic was almost lost but as legend tells of a tale that twenty-one villages as through some extent of time a few of them have become mainstream cities that fought alongside magic to keep it alive. Everything of that era is hearsay and so much of it is now fabricated folklore. This invite holds its keeper to a connection and the few who were lucky to be chosen have had their world changed forever.

The citizens of the Starling could already feel the enthralling vibe within the city limits change. Street signs could change to show new rules that only engrossed the land for a week except if the spell was charmed to a mortal the rule would remain in effect for a lifetime. Most hoped for true love, happiness, fortune, and other knacks that made life better.

No one knew what could happen for the fairylike dreams were whimsical allowing everyone a merry time. It is rare of bonds being made like what happened to Oliver’s ancestors. So, no one really expects such things. With such power in the midst of the city parameters people are mindful of many things that can take place for no one would want to upset the life-forces of the old and new.

Looking around the acclaimed establishment that is known for its delicious meals. Oliver sighs so hard that his dad elbows him as a few busy bodies of society make their way to their table.

“Ladies, you all look so delightful today.” Robert Queen chirped. Thea rolled her eyes and Oliver bit his tongue so he wouldn’t comment. Moira gives her respects as the ladies and their husbands sit down to join the Queens.

-~-*-~-

Felicity and her father entered the well-known restaurant and are heading to their seats when she hears a cackle, it sounds like a farm animal in agony that she envisions from years prior when she visited a farm with her mother some summers ago. She learned the Heimlich maneuver shortly after the farmer saved his swine from what it tried to swallow moments before.

Without thinking she walks to the man who stands up as she reaches for him and she wraps her arms around him. Well she tries to wrap her arms around his gigantic torso and for some reason he is bucking around trying to free himself from her and she is half in the air holding onto him. Her legs situating up and down his lean legs as he tries to move the small obstacle off his back. He hears the person’s voice finally as she tries to speak. He just wants this person off of him.

The patrons of the restaurant just look at the spectacle in awe as color ribbons of light surround the man and the petite woman on his back which looks to be an occurrence that no one ever imagines to see in any lifetime. The beautiful beams of light flow through the interesting encounter that even without the spectacle people would be gawking at these two.

The woman finally slides off of him as he turns to look at the blond in a heated stance. She looks up at him irritated to say the least.

He tries to utter words, “What…? Why…? I…” He tries to form a sentence with no luck.

“I tried to save you. You big dumb pine tree.”

“Excuse me? Save me from what?” he looks at her perplexed but counters with, “A crazy blond?”

“You were choking and you’re welcome.”

“If I was choking, I would know. I was laughing at a joke before having a coughing fit.”

_“You laughed in a restaurant but you have an ugly laugh and I thought you were choking, so I spent the last three minutes awkwardly humping you while performing the Heimlich maneuver”_

“You were performing something alright but I didn’t need to be ridden by…”

“Oliver!” a voice sounding like his father took him from the woman he was adamantly arguing with and for the first time since he was attacked, he notices the crowd.

“Felicity!” another voice from the crowd called out getting her to snap out of the little trance where it felt like an alternate world, she was having a dispute with another being. Her eyes wide as she looks around the large room where all eyes are on her.

“Oh my! What have you done sweetheart?” Noah asks even though he was there witnessing the whole thing.

“I… I was just trying…” she let out before a regal woman spoke.

“You married my son.” The woman’s voice leveled that no one can tell if she is upset or not.

Both Oliver and Felicity in unison gasp as they look upon the speaker who just told them that they’re married. Though Felicity recovers first and asks, “Married? I don’t think so.”

Moira can already tell that these two were so engrossed by an argument that they never noticed the bright lights that twirled around them. “In your pirouette with my son, the spirits linked you through matrimony to my baby boy.”

Oliver is a little taken back, “Mom? What do you mean?”

“Look at your ring finger.” Robert answers for his wife. When he does look down. Felicity’s eyes what he is looking at and as she takes in a small moment, she also automatically looks at her own hand. She lets out startled sound which gets Oliver to look at where she is now engrossed with her own ring finger. Then they’re both looking down to their own fingers and there it is proof of some binding of two souls with a rare mineral wrapped around their ring fingers.

Noah asks his daughter as he pushes her to the side to talk, “Felicity did you not see the guiding light around you and the man you are now linked to in matrimony?”

“Um… no I was just wrapped around the Neanderthal as he was whipping me around.” She says in her defense. “Also, this can’t be bidding, I have never met this man before.”

“Oh, my dear sweet darling, this occurrence is rare but I have heard of such stories.” She’s a little bit frazzled but she looks at the man she is being told she is married to and takes him in. His back is to her but she can recall his stormy blue eyes as they bickered at each other not knowing that mystical forces were hijacking their freedom. There are people around them now congratulating them both when they had no choice. Oliver is just listening and observing the people around him, it is one thing for family to have a few words but strangers congratulating him on his good fortune is just weird in so many ways. He just states he needs a drink and leaves the gathering of well-wishers as he heads to the bar.

“Hey, hey we need to talk.” Felicity calls out to the stranger she only knows as he has been referred to as Oliver but before she can make it to cut him off, she is enveloped into a hug and then just as quickly is let go.

The girl with long brown locks says, “Well you’re my new sister so welcome to the family.” She then laughs and her face flushes red in color before remarking to Felicity, “Good luck.” Turns and walks back to her seat as her parents are adamantly talking as her father joins them.

“I need a drink.” Felicity mutters as she goes to sit by her now new husband. There are all sorts of people congratulating them which feels strange because they don’t know each other. “Well I didn’t expect that.” She says as she situates herself on the bar stool.

“Do you not know anything of the mystical natures?”

“I know enough.” She responds.

“Apparently not. You just jumped me and hence I now have a wife.”

“Um I guess that was a mistake, I really thought you needed help.”

“I guess that must be true. The spirits wouldn’t bind us if you did that out of malicious intent.”

“Wait? How many times has someone or somebodies…” her mind spinning at the whys, the how, just the logistics of it all?

“Felicity.” Her father’s voice cuts her off as he approaches with the Queens slightly behind him.

“Oliver.” His mother calls out getting his attention as his father makes his way near him to say, “It is time we head home for some needed privacy and some important matters.”

-~-*-~-

A year later for their anniversary Felicity is talking to a couple when she hears her husband’s cackle bringing her back to the moment a year ago where that noise made her think of a farmer’s swine in distress. Once upon a time it was an awful sound but now it is charming to her. Not that to hear it should be surprising this wonderful man got sick a few days ago but the stubborn fool just will not see his physician.

She came to Starling Woods Festival to visit her father which is to be a temporary family visit during the ceremony of mystical spirits has landed up being a permanent resident. Her fitted dress something that was normal for a Queen hung around her gracious curves and highlighted the bump she caresses during diner. Her mind on baby names as she speaks to another couple their age. She can’t be any happier as she is glowing with the serenity of knowing everything is as it should be.

Her father did mention in passing how he had planned a chance meeting between her and another man. Meeting Ray Palmer with her new husband by her side that any planted seeds her father had for her love life at that time foiled by the very magic he catered to.

Just like Noah Kuttler who had his sights in a future son-in-law the Queens had a daughter-in-law in the wings. A young lady that has done some legal representation for the family. Who they now hold in high regards as she married a man that could have taken the woman that brings so much joy to their son.

Once again magic brought them together and Oliver looks at his wife and gives her an endearing smile as he hopes that their love story is something a descendant of theirs will aspire to have.

-~-*-~-

Oliver is very pleased with dinner. They are at the same restaurant that he came in once as an annoyed bachelor to leaving married by the essence of the world to a woman who can infuriate him by a mere stance to save his life to being the one to make him the happiest man on Earth.

To say the least that their wedding was unforgettable. Though when they are left to their own devices, a mere recent married couple he decides to start their new-found relationship by introducing himself.

“Felicity. Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Yes, yes. I know. Does that mean I should be a Queen too?”

He gives her a sloppy smile but after a moment. “We probably should discuss this. My family’s lawyers will ask.”

“Well I’ve been Felicity Smoak for twenty-three years. Four of them as a legal adult.”

“Okay, I’m twenty-eight years of age. I’m a Taurus and I like the color blue but my wardrobe is overwhelmed by the color green thanks to my kid sister.”

“So, you were like seven when you celebrated the first ceremony here?”

“I guess so. Have you ever been to any other mystical points?”

“No. Before I was born before my dad got caught up in his all-consuming passion. My mom didn’t like traveling to all these places my dad eagerly set up so when they parted and my mom had full custody.”

-~-*-~-

As for the year progressed and they continued learning new facts about the other and even on their first anniversary they knew it would take a more than a mere lifetime to learn all there was to learn, there will always be something that catches each in surprise as their love is meant to be a fairytale to inspire mere writers of such blessings.

That when he put the thicker piece of meat into his mouth he began to choke. He is in trouble if he couldn’t muster to get his wife’s attention. She is just so blissful in her conversation of names and such things that listening to him guffaw didn’t make her look his way. Not until the commotion of a man helping her husband by giving him the Heimlich maneuver. Felicity has her hand over her mouth startled but very, very thankful to the Samaritan that just saved her husband’s life.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
